1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enterprise architectures and particularly to maturity levels of an enterprise architecture model. More particularly the invention relates to assessing the maturity level of a business model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dill, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,643 filed Nov. 19, 2002, describes an enterprise architecture having a process component, an organization component, a business component, and a technology component. Dill constructs a maturity model map showing the significance of each element of a component as compared to other elements in all of the components. The resulting patterns from constructing the maturity model map are used for various purposes relating to root causes of issues.